1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of biopharmaceutical processing and more specifically to an apparatus to retain and position tubing of media bags.
2. The Relevant Technology
The biopharmaceutical industry has been increasingly using disposable media bags for product processing. The media bags, being filled with liquid, require a media bag holder to contain the filled media bag. The media bags may have a combination of top and bottom tubing in any quantity or configuration. The bottom tubing requires a means of passing through the bottom of the bag holder and being held in place. One prior method to accommodate media bag tubing is to provide fixed holes in the bottom of the bag holder with either no retaining device or simple clamping type devices in line with the holes underneath the bottom of the bag holder.
Another method is two moveable bottom pieces, each with one half of the required hole, which when brought together clamp onto the media bag tubing. Fixed holes in the bottom of the media bag holder allow for only one configuration of media bag tubing, both size of tubing and position. The clamping devices must be placed on the bottom of the bag holder which requires reaching underneath the bag holder, which may only be inches off the floor, making it difficult to see and access.
Two moveable bottom pieces do allow changing of pieces to accommodate various tubing configurations, but require locking devices which must also be placed on the bottom of the bag holder and are often difficult to see and access.